Dulce
by poeftme
Summary: Eso de los dulces no iba con él, en tiempo pasado, porque necesitó ver a Juvia vestida de novia muerta para pensar lo contrario.


**Dulce**

 _Gruvia_

Sin editar

[...]

Era algo que ya sabía, eso de que sus amigos de normales no tenían nada. _Pero, aun así_.

—¿Dulce o truco?

 _No los tenía tan idiotas como para salir a pedir golosinas a esas alturas de la vida._

Hombre, podían tildarle de amargado si querían, pero los tíos esos tenían más de diecisiete años. Ya andaban en edad suficiente para tener que afeitarse las piernas si querían disfrazarse de bebés asesinos (como el imbécil de Gajeel). Y sus trajes carecían de sentido, además. Muy por debajo de lo común (o lo simple, si se quiere), y mal confeccionados.

Suspiró, mirando al muy inútil de Natsu, vestido de zombie, junto a Gajeel. Los dos con los ojos fijos en los suyos, de vez en cuando tratando de observar dentro de su habitación. _A ver si algo tenía._ Las manos detrás de sus espaldas, listas para extender sus bolsas y juntar dulces.

—Largo.

Refutó, claro y conciso. Ambos jóvenes atinaron a mirarse, para luego sonreír. Bien, quizás en las bolsas que tenían a sus espaldas no habían dulces ya recolectados, sino huevos. Y Gray pensó que, a lo mejor, aún tenía tiempo de ir a comprar _lo que sea,_ para que esas bestias no le obligaran a tener que pasar el resto de la noche limpiando la entrada de su cómodo hogar.

Pero había olvidado lo impacientes que eran los monstruos aquellos, y que sus amenazas no le servían de nada, por más violentas y explícitas que fueran.

Se resignó luego de acabar cubierto de claras y yemas de huevo, ahora no sólo tendría que limpiar, sino también que cambiarse e ir a comprar algunas mierditas para que no le volviera a pasar. Cuando se hubo dado la vuelta, listo para buscar lo necesario para quitar manchas de su tapete, tocaron a su puerta de nuevo.

—¿Quién demonios es, ahora? —farfulló, esperaba que no fueran otros idotas, o Erza. Que sería mucho peor. Estaba casi seguro de que ella le pediría un pastel de fresas.

—¿Gray? —oyó, la voz delicada y suave. Era Juvia, con el usual honorífico que a él no le representaba. Igual, mucho no podía hacer, pues ya había intentado que la chica dejara de usarlo. Pero ni al caso.

Al abrir, pensó que ni tan mal estaba eso de seguir usando disfraces, incluso si sobrepasaban la edad aceptada para no ser unos ridículos. Porque Juvia, se veía... _bien._ Con un vestido blanco, ajustado, y unos pocos detalles que dejaban ver que era una novia muerta. Creyó haberle visto un parecido con un personaje de película, pero no podía recordar exactamente a quién.

—¡Gray! —exclamó, estaba feliz de verlo, como siempre, y también avergonzada por el vestuario que le obligaron a llevar sus amigas. _A ti te gusta Emily ¿no? Pues ahí tienes._ Esa fue la sencilla (y para nada lógica, a su parecer) resolución de Erza.

—Um, Juvia —regresó el saludo, todavía escrutándola. En verdad, se veía más que simplemente bien.

Se observaron un rato, en el que la joven notó su estado. Gray se avergonzó.

—Esto... fueron Natsu y Gajeel —admitió, rememorando su enojo—, por no darles golosinas.

Juvia rio, le parecía algo típico de ellos dos. Sin embargo, vio con muy malos ojos que le hicieran aquello a su amado Gray. Ya le diría algo a su mejor amigo.

—Entonces —notó, algo desilusionada— ¿no tiene dulces?

El chico se arrepintió de ser un Grinch de Halloween. Sopesó el asunto, y vio la oportunidad de que Juvia se quedara con él, y que no fuera a ninguna otra casa vestida así.

—Podemos ir a comprar —sugirió, omitiendo verla a los ojos—, si quieres.

Ella se alegró, pero tenía una mejor idea.

—Puedo quedarme a hacerle compañía y, mientras tanto, puedo hacer galletas, por si vienen más chicos —comentó ella, feliz. Y Gray quiso decirle que no había forma de que se conformaran con galletas (si eran tan estúpidos como los anteriores chicos), pero tampoco quiso arruinar su oportunidad.

[...]

Después de dejar reluciente su entrada y de conseguir lo necesario para preparar galletas, estaban listos para enfrentar el resto de la noche. Entonces, Juvia recordó algo. Ese paquete que las chicas le habían dado... y lo que contenía.

—Gray —titubeó ella, no sabía si debía o no, pues creía que las negativas a recibir eran más que probables—. ¿Puede... usar esto? ¡Me lo ha dado Erza, y dijo que le quedaría bien!

Gray accedió, sin ahondar mucho en ello, pues el entusiamo de la chica le había convencido. _Error,_ se dijo, más temprano que tarde. Confiar en algo que tuviera que ver con la pelirroja era un gravísimo error. Quizás Juvia terminaba desconcentrándolo más de lo que imaginaba.

Después de haberse puesto el traje, recién lo notó. Era un disfraz, no un regalo de buena fe de la loca amiga que tenía. Un disfraz que completaba el de Juvia, el del novio de la misma película.

—Esto es...

—¡Se ve genial!

La emoción de ella se le contagió de pronto. Quizás, no estaba tan mal todo aquello.

—Juvia —le llamó, ésta le miró al instante—. No lo dijiste —recordó—, _dulce o truco._

Juvia estaba confundida, pero lo hizo para saber adónde quería llegar el joven.

—¿Dulce o truco?

Y Gray le besó, tan fuera de toda posibilidad si hablamos de él, la situación y la fecha en la que estaban. Tan fuera de lugar, tan extraño y repentino. Juvia no supo qué hacer o decir al separar sus labios de los de él.

—Dulce —respondió. Tomó sus manos en las suyas y depositó un chocolate blanco, ese mismo que a ella le había gustado cuando estaban de compras, momentos atras.

* * *

 **|Notas de autor|**

 _Carente de, siquiera, un poco de lógica, pero que salió con el claro propósito de hacer **algo**._

 _No escribir los honoríficos es raro cuando te acostumbras mucho..._


End file.
